


A Piece of the Past

by magician



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Community: sentinel_thurs, Episode Related, Episode: s02e03 Deep Water, Gen, Sentinel Thursday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 00:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14682441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magician/pseuds/magician
Summary: Jim's past refuses to stay in the past.





	A Piece of the Past

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sentinel Thursday for the prompt: weapons. This refers to events that take place in the episode "Deep Water". If you're unfamiliar, the relevant part is that Jim gives Jack Pendergrast, his previous partner, a gun for his birthday. The gun, which was still registered to Jim, is later used in a murder.

"Detective Sandburg," a petite brunette called softly.  
  
Blair looked up from where he was returning a piece of evidence he'd previously checked out to see the newest Evidence clerk looking at him expectantly.  _What is her name? Janey? Jamie?_  
  
"Jennie," he answered, giving her a smile. "How's your day going?"  
  
She returned his smile, flattered that he remembered her.  "It's going well, thank you.  Will you be seeing Detective Ellison, by chance?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, I'm heading back up to Major Crime.  I'll see him then.  Something I can do?"  
  
"Yes, please. Sergeant Sheppard wants us to re- organize everything," she explained, and he nodded in sympathy. New managers tended to want to put their stamp on things. It usually meant a lot of extra work, much of it unnecessary.  Jennie pulled out an evidence bag. "I asked IA about this piece.  Lt. Irwin said the case is closed and the evidence is no longer needed." She handed the bag to Blair.  "She said we should give this to Detective Ellison. If you could sign for it and deliver it to him, it would save me a trip."  
  
Blair looked at the handgun in the package.  The label read: _#379285, Brackley, Philip, found 09-18-96._ More than three years ago.  It took only a few moments to remember the case, even though he'd only been an observer at the time.  He thought for a moment of simply discarding the thing, dreading the memories it would dredge up for his partner.  Of course, there was no way he'd do that.  He signed the line where she indicated, officially taking possession. "Thanks, Jennie. Have a good day," he said, belatedly hoping he'd sounded sincere.  
  
Jim looked up as Blair entered the bullpen.  Something about his gait made Jim turn up his senses to scan Blair.  Attuned through the years to his partner's moods, Jim labeled this one as "worried".  Knowing that Blair hadn't been any further than Evidence to return a hatchet used as a murder weapon, he was curious.  He got up and walked over to meet Blair, asking softly, "What's up, Chief?"  
  
With a jerk of his head, Blair indicated they should go to a conference room.  Even more concerned, Jim followed silently.  He took a seat, waiting.  Blair reached into the messenger bag which had replaced his old backpack and pulled out the gun.  "Evidence wanted this returned to you. I guess because, technically, you still own it. I'm sorry."  
  
_Sorry it brings up old memories, sorry if it causes you pain, sorry the dead can't stay buried_ \--Jim knew all that and more was in that apology.  He opened the bag and pulled out the pistol, handling it for the first time since he'd given it to his previous partner as a birthday gift.  
  
Out of habit, Jim pulled out the magazine, making sure there were no bullets either in it or the gun's chamber. He put it back together and turned it over and over, feeling the heft and how it fit in his hand, remembering how delighted Jack was when he gave it to him.  "You know why Jack wanted this so much?" he asked.  
  
Blair shook his head, hesitant to speak, hoping Jim would open up.  
  
"The Walther is a German gun; PPK are the German initials for 'detective police pistol', which makes sense, right?  But the real reason was its notoriety. Hitler killed himself with a PPK.  It was the gun used by James Bond in the 007 books. Elvis Presley had a silver one with an inscription on it.  I would've gotten it inscribed for Jack, but I didn't have time." Jim sighed.  
  
"What're you gonna to do with it?"  
  
Jim shrugged. "Dunno.  It was in that river for years and sitting in Evidence a couple more.  It might not even be salvageable.  Not sure I'd want to anyway."  
  
"Well," Blair said, getting up, "you don't have to decide today, right?  Did you want me to put it somewhere for now?"  
  
Jim looked at Blair, coming out of his reverie.  "No.  No, I'll hold onto it for now."  He got up himself, pocketing the gun and putting his hand on Blair's shoulder.  "What say we go out to dinner tonight?  Maybe hit that new Korean barbecue place?"  
  
"Sounds great, man.  Let me get our jackets and I'll meet you downstairs."  
  
*****  
  
Jim stepped into the building housing the Academy firing range, not surprised to see no one there at 5:30 a.m.  No one except for Henry Fields, the Range-master for as long as Jim could remember.  "Hey, Hank," he greeted warmly.  
  
"Jim! What a nice surprise.  Are you here for re-qualification already? It can't be a year since I've seen you."  
  
"Nah, I've still got a few months to go," Jim answered as they shook hands.  
  
"Well, then, how about some coffee? Fresh made."  
  
"That'd be great."  
  
They busied themselves for the next few minutes, fixing their cups and catching up on personal news. Finally, Hank asked, "So, Jim, what brings you here so early?"  
  
Jim opened a satchel he'd carried in and removed the Walther, placing it in front of the wide-eyed Fields. "This has been sitting in river water for about four years and then in storage for a few more.  I've cleaned it, but I'm not sure whether it will still work."  
  
Hank whistled and picked it up, inspecting it closely.  "This is an original German make.  The PPK isn't easy to find; they stopped importing them back in '68, you know." Jim nodded.  "So, you want to make sure this is safe to use?"  
  
Jim nodded again.  "Yeah," he said, looking at Fields. "But whether it works or not, I'd like you to have it, if you want.  To add to your collection." Jim pulled a paper out of the satchel.  "Here's the paperwork to transfer ownership.  All you have to do is fill it in."  
  
Henry stared at Jim, sympathy apparent in his eyes. "You're sure?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure.  Thanks, Hank."  
  
The men shook hands and Jim left.  
  
*****  
  
Blair looked up as Jim entered the bullpen.  "Hey, you left early.  Everything all right?"  
  
Jim smiled, touched as always by Blair's concern. "Everything's great.  So, tell me, partner, what've we got going today?"  
  
~~the end~~

**Author's Note:**

> I've been tootling around with a different story that includes Jack when the prompt made me think of that gun.


End file.
